


Funny How Love Is

by Retro_deacon



Series: Funny How Love Is (I might make one shots idk) [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxious Brian May, Bottom Freddie Mercury, Bottom John Deacon, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Depressed Brian May, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly! Queen, Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Top Brian May, Top John Deacon, Top Roger Taylor (Queen), high, john only bottoms for roger and roger only tops for John fight me, pot, roger taylor does what ever he wants don’t put him in a b o x
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retro_deacon/pseuds/Retro_deacon
Summary: It’s pretty basic but it’s my first. Basically it’s about the boys journeys to fall in love and it’s all a mess (why wouldn’t it be they gotta be extra) but cute and I love it. Hopefully I’ll have something unique.~☺️✌🏻~Hey! This is my first fanfic ever so everything here is a first so please be nice and critical or I may cry cause I am a fragile bean. Follow me on insta if you want it’s @retro_deacon just don’t say yup came from here nothing against it but the children already know I read it they don’t need to know I write it.thank you so much love y’all enjoy!-deacon🧡





	1. Weed waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Before their 9pm band meet with the new college band roger helps John unwind (not in that way ya nasty) with a bit of help from our good old friend pot.  
~☺️✌🏻~  
Hello I’m so excited for this! It took me forever to decide to do it but honestly who cares it’s just fan fic. Please tell me what you think I love y’all!-deacon
> 
> Trigger warnings I guess: drugs, alcohol, cussing, tame enough smut I think, anxiety, depression (I might change the warnings later)

Roger:

Roger and John were nervous for their first meeting with the new band today. Well John was, Roger just wanted to get high and hey what were boyfriends for? So here they were in John‘s basement getting high two hours before the 9pm band meet. 

“ John, loosen up I’m sure you’ll be fine mate.” Roger said.

“ I know, I know I’m just a bit worried I’m not very college rock N’ roll esk would you say Roger and that might make me left out.” John said. Roger looked down and the worry in Johns tone matched his posture. He was sprawled out with his head between Rogers legs as he smoked his joint. 

“John I promise I’m sure if these Freddie and Brian dudes decided to beat you up for some reason I could take ‘em on. Brian seemed skinny enough I’d win even though he’s tall.” He paused for a moment to smoke some of his joint. “They seemed nice enough at the audition though anyways, so I’m sure we don’t have to worry.”Roger said. John looked as though he was seeing if Rogers argument was good enough.

Finally he said”okay, thank you Roger. I’m glad you’ve got my back. I would have never survived college or high school without you.” John said, then getting up. 

“No prob Bob.” Roger said smirking. “Hey where are you going?” Roger asked.

“I’m just flipping through the records to put on.” John mumbled already on the task.

“Oh alright.” Roger said. Roger was also on the inside a bit worried for John. He had the rock persona down but John was always his flower who he loved to take care of and cuddle all day, though he’d never admit it to anyone but John. He was also worried it might be a bit to much but he also knew music was what John loved most so he’d just have to be there for him the best he could. 

Rogers thoughts were cut short when he heard John say “Ah-ha!” 

He watched him put the record on them asked ”What did you put on?”

“Frank Sinatra In The Wee Small Hours Of The Morning.” John replied.

“Oh cool.” Roger responded back. He knew this album because it was by one of Johns favorite artists. Funny thing John was, he played rock but never really liked to listen to it.

“Milady.” Roger looked up to see John standing holding his hand out with a smirk on his lips. Roger snickered at that. “May I have this dance?” John asked now trying not to giggle.

“You’ve had a bit too much pot I think John.” He said though he was standing up to join John. John took the leading role as he smiled at Roger as they began to dance. “Definitely.” Roger chuckled.

“At least it’ll get me through the meeting.” He sighed resting his head on Rogers shoulder as they swayed to Sinatra. Roger picked up his hand to stroke through Johns hair. Roger knew this would go well because they had each other.

“Love you.” Roger said.

“Love you too.” John sighed back.


	2. Band meet 9pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, Roger was no Cupid but he also wasn’t blind.”
> 
> The first official band practice happens and Roger now suspects that Brian likes Freddie. Roger is to direct for his own good sometimes and you’ll see that through out the fic. We love him anyways though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to write summaries well so please excuse the inconsistencies there.-deacon🧡

Roger:

“You good?” Asked Roger.

”yeah yeah, totally.” John said. They were standing outside the doors to the small practice studio. ‘Click’. They opened the door readying them selves for what was to come. 

“Hello darlings!” Freddie exclaimed. Roger shook his hand. 

“Hello Freddie, we’re here for the band meet.” Roger said. Brian had now come up from fiddling with his guitar. 

“We’ve both practiced the set list you gave us at the audition.” John said from behind Roger.

“Oh good. So what do you say we start out with ‘Doing All right’?” Brian asked. 

“Sounds good to me.” Roger said. The others agreed and began to get set up. Roger sat behind the drum kit and watched John nervously plug in his bass and start turning. Though, Roger noticed that once they started John loosened up. That was something Roger admired about John, he was able to get lost in the music and just that. After that thought Roger got into playing the song...

As the practice came to a close Roger saw Freddie say “wonderful darlings! You all sounded lovely. After some polishing up I’m sure we’ll make wonderful music.” Roger thought Freddie was right. They only stopped a couple times to fix things. Roger also thought they had potential though it was only their first practice so Roger new not to get ahead of himself 

“So how would you guys like to get some celebratory drinks for our new band?” Freddie asked pulling on his coat ready to go. 

Roger looked over to John.“How do you feel Deacy? Up for some clubbing?”

“Yeah, sounds like a bit of fun.” John said. Though he was calm, Roger saw the excitement in his eyes. John loved the club scene, that’s how he got the nickname Disco Deacy after all.

“Okay! Then let’s get moving. I bet I can get you up and partying in no time Deacy.” Freddie said excitedly now dragging John to the van. Roger looked up at Brian who was taking his time to pack up.

“Is Freddie always like this?” Roger asked. 

“Hmm?” Brian hummed from where he was putting away his guitar. “Oh yeah, definitely. He’s a little fire cracker. He’s like a child sometimes but it’s alright. I like that about him.” Brian said, starting to head towards the door with Roger. Now, Roger was no Cupid but he also wasn’t blind. He saw the look of fondness Brian had when he spoke about Freddie. Also during practice Roger had a view of Brian and Freddie following each other musically and being constantly near each other. 

Roger never was one to be shy so as they walked out to the van he asked “So are you two together? I just saw the way you guys are with each other is all.”

“Uhh what? NO umm I mean no we a-aren’t a thing. I don’t date.” Brian sputtered and mumbled, his cheeks turning a bit rosey all the while. 

“Oh alright then.” Roger said suppressing a smile at Brian’s reaction. They got in the back of the van and didn’t talk for the whole drive because Brian was looking out the window the whole time. Roger instead listened to John slowly open up to Freddie in the front as they talked about their different interests. 

When they arrived at the club Roger leaned to whisper into Johns ear “I think Brian has a thing for Freddie.”

John lightly chuckled “I know.” He whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write the beginning of the story in really weird places. Last chapter I wrote on my bass instead of practicing oof. This chapter I wrote across the country, half asleep. In Many of these the original draft is while I’m really tired. Love y’all please comment and all that junk-deacon🧡


	3. Brian’s Bar Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian’s anxieties about I guess life in general. Basically Brian is anxious about how he feels about Fred and stuff cause he’s a bit of a mess but aren’t we all?-deacon🧡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive given up on this chapter being good I’m sorry I tried hard and hopefully the next one should be better. Love yall  
-deacon🧡

Brian:

‘Oh gosh.’ Brian thought. It was going to take more than a couple beers to get rid of the conversation with Roger out of his head. Brian’s thoughts started to race ‘Am I that obvious? Could Roger tell I was lying? Does John know? God, does Freddie know?’ Brian could feel his hands getting clammy as the four of them sat at a booth.

“What can I get you?” server asked. They all have their orders and waited for their drinks. While they waited Brian continued to think. Brian had always had problems with anxiety and wasn’t sure how long he’d last. Brian thoughts continued ‘If I freak out Roger will obviously know his suspicions were right. Why else would I? What if Roger tells? Would they kick me out of the band?’ 

Brian’s thoughts were stopped when Freddie asked “Were going dancing do you want to join?”

“Not right now Fred but I’ll be out in a bit.” Brian said not looking up at Freddie.

“Oh, ok see you in a bit then.” Freddie said, sounding a bit disappointed, leaving Brian to think and sip on his new beer.

Roger:

John, Freddie, and Roger has been having a great time dancing. Roger had been a bit worried about Brian having gotten glimpses of him. Roger finally decided to go up to him though, when John asked him to go talk to Brian saying he looked “like a dejected poodle.” 

Roger sat down next to Brian but realized he wasn’t getting his attention so, he started talking “Hey Brian, how are you holding up there?”

“Fine.” Brian muttered.

“Oh. Do you want to go outside for some fresh air? Might help, I don’t feel like you’re doing ‘fine’.” Roger said already grabbing Brian’s hand to leave.

“I guess.” Brian said. Roger saw in his eyes that Brian wasn’t really with him mentally. So, they stood outside the club in the night air in silence together. Roger took out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

After a second Roger asked “Do you smoke?”

“No. No I don’t sorry.” Brian said.

“No. It’s no problem. I probably shouldn’t smoke either.” Roger said trailing of at the end. “So what’s eating at you?” Roger started out. 

Brian:

Brian thought about this carefully. He wasn’t sure he should tell Roger but he felt he was easy to talk to. Roger was very open and blunt, in a good way. 

Brian decided to talk saying “I don’t know. I guess what you said before the drive here? I just don’t know why what you said messed with me so much.” Brian slowly and thoughtfully said this hoping Roger would understand. Roger seemed to this for a bit. 

Just as Brian began to worry Roger started “I guess that makes sense. I can be a bit forward at times. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to catch you off guard with that. Though you’ll have to get used to how blunt I am, that’s just how I work.” Roger paused for a second to take a drag of his cigarette. 

Once Roger seemed satisfied with Brian’s response he tacked on “Anything else?”

“Nope. I know now I just have to work to get used to how you are. I am glad you guys joined us by the way.” Brian said smiling at the end.

“Thanks Bri.” Roger said with a small smile. As they turned to go back inside Brian felt his face heat up a bit at the thought that Roger cared how he felt. ‘No NO not that get yourself together Brian.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I hope you enjoyed this! I’m so sorry this took a while to come out but the original draft was absolute garbage and it was like translating Chinese. Also in the original draft roger sounded like an absolute ass hole and that still slightly translates through to here so sorry dudes roger is a good dude later on we just gotta get through this shitty chapter together. Comment and all that junk if you want love y’all-deacon🧡


	4. Fun at Freddie’s Flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie calls up John and Roger at 11:30ishhhh to come over to his and Brian’s flat. Insanity ensues *insert QuickTime white girl joke*
> 
> Warning drug use/mensions of drug use if you care???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job surviving last chapter now it should get better from here! I’m so nervous for what I have to write next chapter. you’ll see.  
~☺️✌🏻~  
Also you’ll see the word transmitter in here and if you don’t know what it is it’s the part of the hand set on a landline that is the microphone that takes in audio.  
-deacon🧡

John:

‘BRrrring BRrrrring!’ the telephone called out. John rolled over and saw the clock. ‘11:42pm’ it read.’why god? Why?’ John thought as he picked up the telephone.

“Hullo?” John tiredly said. 

“Oh good you’re awake.” He heard Freddie say excitedly. 

“Now I am. What do you need?” John asked. John felt Roger waking up behind him.

“Who is it?” Roger mumbled into John’s back.

“It’s just Freddie.” John whispered back while covering the transmitter. Roger have a small tired smile and two thumbs up and then settled back down to sleep. 

“Would you and Rog like to come over for baking and fun? Brian obviously will be here too as he also lives here.” Freddie said with hope in his voice. John perked up at the mention of baking.

“What kind of baking?” John asked clearly more awake and attentive. 

Freddie softly giggled at that and said “Oh just cake, muffins, brownies, and some others if we have time. It’s for extra credit points for a culinary class I desperately need, though we definitely will be eating some of it.”

“Gimme a second Freddie.” John said.

“Of course darling.” Freddie said back. John put down the telephone on the night stand.

“Roger.” John said petting Roger’s hair to wake him up.

“What’s up John?” Roger grumbled in response from beneath his messy blonde hair.

“Can we go to Freddie and Brian’s flat? They’re baking and I’m sure we’ll be doing things during that. We gotta go Rog!” John said with quiet excitement.

“No way John I need my beauty sleep.” Roger said rolling over to press his face into the pillows.

John laid across Roger’s back to whisper in his ear “Come on do it for me. Do it for the food. Do it for the brownies.”

John knew that last sentence would get Roger and it was confirmed when Roger said “Fine, only if we make weed brownies.” John knew his boyfriend so well.

“Yes! Thanks Roggie.” John kisses his cheek and reaches over for the telephone. “Good news Freddie-“

“You can come. I heard it, that’s great I’ll see you in a bit. Bye lovie!” Freddie said finishing off John’s sentence.

“Oh uh yes we’ll see you in about 25 minuets.” John said back quieter and ended the call. John face palmed. “Oh god he heard that.” John whined to Roger who was now up getting dressed.

“Haha oh well. I bet that was entertaining for him at the least.” Roger said.

“Oh shush, that’s not nice.” John said chucking a pillow at Roger.

Time skip:

John was having a great time at Freddie and Brian’s place. They had been baking for about 3 hours now. In between baking they had been playing board games. So far they had played Scrabble, which Brian won, monopoly, which Roger won, and now they were playing life which John was now in the lead of.

“John it’s your turn.” Roger said slightly slurred. They had been slowly drinking together throughout the night so at this point Roger was a bit tipsy.

“Umm ok.” John said spinning for his turn. “Oooh twins!” John said happily adding them to his car. As the game went on John started to think to himself. John was glad him and Roger joined the band. John had always kept to himself and Roger but, over the past month of being in the band he had grown close to Freddie and Brian. They have their first gig next week and at least to John he thought that they’d do great. As John expected he won the game being a librarian with four kids and $2.5 million. Roger got up to get the pot brownies out of the oven after the timer went up.

”Here we go guys! Leave extra for me, I brought that weed.” Roger said already shoving a piece in his mouth. Roger set down the tray of brownies for the others to take. John grabbed one for him self and thought ‘oh boy this is gonna be a long night.’ as he took a bite.

Later that night/ morning 4:30 am:

John was the most sober of the four of them. The one to have the most was Roger, Freddie, and then Brian. John thought he might regret this in the future but John thought ‘ehh who cares it’s just a bit of fun.’

”Ohhh I’ve got an idea!” Freddie giggled mischievously.

“Okay. Where’s this going?” Roger asked from his place sprawled out on the floor.

”I know this is teenager Crap but, spin the bottle. Are you all alright with that?” Freddie asked. Now, John knew Roger was always down for a bit of risqué fun and John was fine with it because he knew Roger was loyal. But, John wasn’t normally up for this kind of stuff though in his state he was up for it and ‘anyways’ he thought ‘Rog will make sure I don’t do anything stupid.’

So when Roger looked over to John with slightly blown out pupils and puppy dog eyes practically begging, John said “Uhh yeah sure I guess.”

”Yesss! Thank you Deacy.” Roger exclaimed excitedly. All three turned to Brian to see what he thought of the idea. Brian looked like a deer in head lights and red in the face.

”Briiii come on it’ll be fun. Loosen up give it a chance.” Freddie whined a bit to Brian.

”Oh umm I-I guess. If that’s fine with you guys?” Brian quietly stuttered.

”Yeah that’s good with us.” Roger said sounding excited with a bit desire in his voice. With all of them now on the same page they sat together in a circle.

”You ready Freddie?” Roger asked with a slight smirk.

”Of course Rog.” Freddie grinned putting the empty bottle down.

”Hey John pass me another brownie. I think I'm gonna need it.” Brian said with worry in his voice.

”Yep, here you go Bri. I promise it’ll be fine.” John said reassuring after handing Brian a brownie.

”ok, lets get started!” Freddie said giddily. ‘Here we go.’ John thought. What a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG I had to type that chapter 3 times cause my stuff crashed and rip my brain doesn’t even process the words at this point. Next chapter I gotta write spicy stuff and I’m gonna cry cause idfk what to do. Love y’all! Comment like and all that junk if you want and constructive criticism is always welcome!-deacon🧡

**Author's Note:**

> AKkKkk I hope y’all loved it or liked it please comment and all that junk 🧡🧡🧡🧡


End file.
